The Snow Queen
by winterlovejelsa
Summary: (Cover by Heiress's story "snow queen") Elsa ran away after she revealed her powers and ran to the top of the north mountain and fell all 200 ft, 100 years later in 1810 she comes across with a white haired boy, named Jack Frost, but he isn't happy of seeing her, in fact he calls her a witch, and monster, Elsa does't know why until she finds out of some nasty rumors about her.
1. unwanted

**COVER BY ** **PurplishBlue Heiress's story "snow queen"**

**(Cover by Heiress's story "snow queen") Elsa ran away after she revealed her powers and ran to the top of the north mountain and fell all 200 ft, 100 years later in 1810 she comes across with a white haired boy, named Jack Frost, but he isn't happy of seeing her, in fact he calls her a witch, and monster, Elsa does't know why until she finds out of some nasty rumors about her, she now has an enemy, Jack Frost the one who insulted her the first second they met, 300 years later Elsa is chosen to become the snow queen, Jack isn't happy at all.**

**I do not own Disney or dreamworks, so please do sue me!**

**ELSA P.O.V**

I walked up the snowy Mountain, I had just ran away from my kingdom, now they all know of my curse, I looked down the Mountain, It kind of scared me because of how far down it was, Then I noticed I was standing on ice, It started to crack, then It broke and I began to fall, I let out a scream, Then holing my purple cloak I closed my eyes and wait for impact, then That was it.

* * *

><p><strong>100 YEARS LATER<strong>

I woke up, I was on the same snowy Mountain, I looked up at the moon and smiled, (SHE DOESN'T HAVE HER SNOW QUEEN LOOK YET)

I walked around and there were two children, they looked at me and screamed and ran away screaming, "THE SNOW QUEEN!"

Then a Man with a staff, White Hair, Blue eyes, Pale skin, and a farmer's white shirt, a brown cloak the went to the crease of his back, and tight brown with, and no shoes flew down, He looked around and glanced at me.

His face expression Changed.

"The snow queen." He said coldly, I looked around to make sure he wasn't talking to anyone else, There was nobody there.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes you." he said rudely.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You monster!" He yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"Your evil to kidnap children and to scare them!" He yelled.

"What?, I don't know what your talking about." I said frowning.

"You witch!" He yelled, I felt hurt.

I backed up, "Who are you?!" I asked

"I'm Jack frost, but that comes to none of your concern!, you witch, I never want to see you again!, and if I found out you took anymore kids, I'll hunt you down." He said coldly then flew away.

I sat down and cried in the snow.

* * *

><p><strong>300 YEARS LATER<strong>

**JACK P.O.V**

I was setting off winter, I said a hello to Jamie, Then I left to go to Paris, But the winter has alreadly been brung.

"Who else could of... Elsa." I hissed.

"YOU WITCH!" I yelled

I haven't seen her in over 300, And i'm happy of that, I swore I would never see her again!

I then flew back to the north pole.

Everyone was panicking.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"PITCH IS BACK!" Yelled tooth panicking.

"That's fine, we can just beat him like last time." I shurgged.

"You don't get it!, He's gotten stronger!" Said North.

then The moon's light became eye blinding, then the pillar rose.

"Uh guys do you know what is means?" Asked tooth.

"He's chosen a new Guardian!" Said North.

"Why?" I asked

"Manny thinks we need help." Said North,

"Since when do we need help?" I asked

"Oh Jack i'm sure he/she will be nice, and I hope they have a good set of teeth!" Said tooth

"Please not cupid, Please not cupid." I repeated.

Then the pillar showed a women with a long dress, Braid and cape, But I couldn't really see who it was considering it was all blue.

"Elsa the Snow queen." Said North.

"I take it back, cupid is fine." I said putting my hands up.

"what's wrong?" Asked bunny.

"Elsa?, she doesn't care about children all she does is scare them and kidnap them!" I said angrily, It made me sick to just say her name.

"Jack, are you certain that's true?" Asked tooth.

"YES!, SHE'S A WITCH!" I yelled making the Guardians Jump.

"Well i'm sorry frosty, but manny chose her and you have to go get her." Said North.

"No!, I promised I would never dare speak to her again!" I gritted.

"Well you have to, were on all busy." Said North.

I moaned in frustation.

"Alright go." Said North.

I then picked up the globe and took to yetis with me and walked in.

I'm going to regret this.

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA P.O.V<strong>

Today was a good day!

but every night when I go to sleep I get reminded of "Jack frost." UGH I hate to say his name!

He was so rude to me, he called me a monster and a witch, and he said he never wanted to see me again!, Well good!, Because I never wanted to see him again either!

After that, I built an ice castle and got a new look.

And I made Olaf and Marshmallow.

"For the first time in forever!" I sang dancing around Olaf, That reminded me of Anna.

My life would be a million time better if I had Anna and people wouldn't be so afraid of me.

Where did the child kidnapper rumor come from?

I don't know but I am very happy with having Olaf and Marshmallow.

**HEY GUYS!, HAPPY THANKSGIVING, AND LIKE I SAID IN THE BEGINING, THIS STORY IS A COVER OF "SNOW QUEEN" HEIR**ESS, AND IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS, I SAY YOU MUST CHECK IT OUT, I LOVED THAT STORY SO MUCH! BUT THE ONLY DIFFERNCE IS I'M GOING TO CHANGE A COUPLE THINGS THAT I WISHED WOULD OF HAPPENED IN THAT STORY, OVERALL IT'S ONE OF THE BEST STORIES EVER!, AND I AM VERY THANKFUL FOR MY FAMILY, JESUS, AND YOU GUYS!, I LOVE ALL MY READERS AND I WISH YOU A HAPPY THANKSGIVING!, LOVE YA, BYE! XOXOXO****


	2. you don't know me!

**JACK P.O.V**

The portal opened up to the North Mountain.

And two yetis followed me up a large fleet of Ice stairs all the way to in front of an Ice castle.

I opened the doors, and the inside looked even more beautiful then the outside.

Then a snowman came waddling by.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Jack Frost, do you know where Elsa is?" I asked trying not to gag at her name.

"Yeah I'm here what do you want Frost?" said harsh female fimiliar voice.

I turned around, and Whoa...

She looked alot different.

She had a long light blue dress, a long braid that showed off her big blue eyes, and a long transparent cloak that was attached to her transparent sleeves, she look absolutely beautiful, wait what, NO JACK! Don't say that she evil, a witch, a monster!

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA P.O.V<strong>

I Looked coldly at my enemy Jack Frost, AND HOLY SHIT!, He looks good!

SHUT UP ELSA!, He is very rude and disrespectful!, BUT DAMN!

He had his regular white messy hair, a dark blue hoodie, his brown tight pants, and no shoes.

"Okay what do yo want, Frost." I said coldly.

"Oh don't get this wrong I said I promised that I never wanted to see you again, I'm not Happy either." He said rudely.

My eyes saddend, "Then why did you come here?" I asked feeling a lump in my throat.

"Don't act like I wanted to." He said rudely as he rolled his eyes.

"Then get the _Hell _out!" I said raising my hands, his eyes widened as he saw.

Then his face changed to a cocky, rude smirk.

"Get her." He snapped.

Then I felt myself get ripped up I look over at a yeti.

"HEY PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled.

"What the-" I said as he shoved me into a sack I kicked around trying to get out.

Then I felt something pick me up. (she's still in the sack.)

Then I heard a portal open, I was then harshly thrown into it.

* * *

><p><strong>NOBODY P.O.V<strong>

As Elsa flew out of the portal she let out a grunt when she hit the floor.

Then Jack stepped out of the portal with a cocky smirk.

"Well there she is." Jack said proud of the sight of his long enemy trapped in a sack.

"JACK!, She is a women you do not treat women so rudely!,- UGH!" He said frustrated.

Then the elves ran over and untied the sack, they peeked inside then fainted because of the snow queen's beauty.

Jack crossed his arms and rolled his eyes while let out a huff.

Elsa poked her head out ad looked around.

"Uh,- No." She said then pulled the sack back over her head.

"Alright take me back." Said Elsa while she poked out one of her hands and pointed back the way of arendelle.

"Alright." Said Jack as he went to pick the sack with Elsa in it back up.

"Jack..." North threatened with "The Look"

Jack stepped back, Elsa poked her head back out.

Then the yeti's picked her easily, unlike what they did with Jack.

She gave a signal to the yeti's to set he down, they obeyed and gently set her down.

"So Elsa, I introduce tooth fairy, or tooth." Said north

"Hello Elsa, I've heard Alot about you, and your teeth!" said Tooth excited as she flew towards Elsa.

Elsa quickly stopped her.

"Here I'll pry my own mouth open for ya," Said Elsa as she opened her mouth and revealed her sparkly,shiny,white teeth.

"Oh my GOODNESS!" Tooth screeched.

"I CAN'T HOLD IT!" Screamed tooth then took her hands and look around in Elsa mouth.

"OH MY GOODNESS THEIR WHITER THAN JACK'S!" Tooth screeched.

Jack felt jealous and rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe that women would kidnap children!" Said Bunny simply.

"You don't know her bunny." said Jack.

"How many time have you seen her?" Asked bunny.

"Once." Said Jack.

"Was she kidnapping?" Asked bunny.

"No." Answered Jack.

"Have you ever seen her kidnapping a child?" asked bunny.

"No." Answered Jack.

"Well then how do you know that she kidnaps children?" Asked bunny.

"Because she's a witch!, a monster!" Jack gritted.

"HER TEETH ARE ONE OF A KIND!" Tooth screech breaking the conversation between Jack and Bunny.

Jack rolled his eyes again.

"Tooth... Manners." Said North.

"So this is sandman, or sandy." Said North.

"Oh your sand signs never fail to amuse me." Elsa said smiling politely.

sandy blushed.

"This is Easter bunny, or bunny." Said north pointing over to bunny.

Bunny hopped away from Jack to Elsa and put out his paw, she took it, then he kissed her hand, For some reason Jack felt jealous when bunny did that to her.

She giggled.

Jack felt more and more jealous.

"What's wrong with me?" Jack asked himself quietly as the feeling towards Elsa raged inside of him, (OoH I THINK SOMEONES IN LOOOOOOVVVVEE!)

"And you know Jack." Said North.

Elsa looked over as he expression changed to a frown.

"Jack Frost." She said coldly.

Jack noticed and matched his face expression to hers.

North stepped in to stop the series of faces towards the two.

"Anyways, care to tell me why i'm here?" Asked Elsa.

"Why are you here you ask?" Asked noth

"I TELL YOU WHY YOU ARE HERE, BECAUSE NOW YOU ARE GUARDIAN!" North said with his boomy voice.

Then music started to play.

Elsa felt her blood boil as tooth handed north the book.

Elsa clenched her fist.

"Elsa the snow queen do you vow?-" Said North but Elsa cut him off.

"No." She simply said.

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise.

"Now what makes you think I want to be a Guardian?" Asked glaring at everyone's surprised look

North laughed at her confusion, he then gave her a 'duh' look.

"MUSIC!" North ordered.

"NO MUSIC!" She yelled in anger as an snow blast blasted out and towards everyone, everyone's hair, or feathers got pushed back and frozen in place.

Jack hurried up and messed his blown back frozen hair back into it's normal messy look.

the temperature dropped to freezing cold.

Everyone shivered, (EXCEPT JACK OF COURSE)

"Don't you people ever listen to what anyone else has to say?!" Elsa asked angrily.

Jack quickly stood up.

and came face to face with his enemy the snow queen.

They both were not happy.

"Nobody wants to hear what you have to say." said Jack rudely.

Elsa rolled her eyes and turned away.

"I mean COME ON! How will _THAT _Bring joy to any children?!" Asked Jack

Elsa swiped around about ready to punch him.

"And children will never accept you!, NEVER." Said Jack.

Elsa let out a fake laugh.

"I knew that. They'll never accept me, right Jack Frost?! that's what your telling me?! what ever did you do to make them believe in you? Throw snowballs at them?, My Jack, you must be pretty damn desperate!" Said Elsa, (DAT COME BACK DOE)

North, Bunny, Sandy, And tooth Gasp at her sudden change in her personality.

Jack felt very hurt because of that.

"Me desperate? You don't know my story, WITCH!" Said Jack as he lifted up his staff and pointed it at her.

She scoffed as she took her finger and pushed the staff down.

"Please, you intend on telling my I can't insult you because I don't know your back story, But you intend on insulting me when you don't know mine, nor who I was." said Elsa as she stepped up, they both glared at each other quietly.

"Elsa, walk with me." Said North, then they both left.

"Jack, she was right you shouldn't judge her, you don't know her back story either." Said Bunny.

Jack just rolled his eyes and turned around with his arms crossed.

**OH MY GOODNESS!, AND SOMEONE DID REQUEST FOR A JELSA ROMANTIC MOMENT, AND THATS WHAT I DID, WHEN THEY WERE CHECKING EACHOTHER OUT, AND REMEMBER TO READ THE REAL STORY THAT I'M COVERING CALLED SNOW QUEEN, I'M COVERING IT, BUT I CHANGED WHAT I IWSHED WOULD OF HAPPENED, ONLY LIKE TWO THINGS, BUT THE MAIN REASON I DID THIS IS BECAUSE THE MAI STORY I'M COVERING IS QUITE SMART BECAUSE IN LIKE EVERY OTHER JELSA STORY THE QUICKLY FALL IN LOVE, BUT IN THIS AND THE STORY I'M COVERING IS WAAAAAYYYY DIFFERENT, BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND I'LL TRY TO GET MORE CHAPTERS UP BEFORE TONIGHT! XOXOXO**


	3. Trade?

JACK** P.O.V**

**JACK P.O.V**

Elsa walked out smiling with North, "Thank you North for that good advice." Elsa thanked.

"Uh Elsa, you do know who you were chosen to fight, right?" Asked tooth.

"I do, North told me it was Pitch, I will help but I Will not become a Guardian." Said Elsa.

Everyone looked down, Except me.

"Well I must be going goodbye everyone." Said Elsa then she walked over to the balcony and jumped off of it, Everyone quickly ran over to see if she was okay, I could care less.

When we looked over she was already running across the water, every step she took froze.

Everyone let out a long sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA P.O.V<strong>

I had to leave because I couldn't take anymore of Jack's rudeness.

I reached my ice castle wiping the tears.

"WHAT A MAN YOU ARE TO MAKE A WOMEN CRY!" I yelled then sobbed.

I sat down on the last stair and hid my face in my hands and sobbed.

Olaf waddled and sat right next to me and patted my back.

then the ground started to rumble, I looked up and saw Marshmallow, I wiped my tears.

"**WHO HURT YOUR FEELING'S ELSA?" **Marshmallow asked with his loud boomy voice.

"Jack frost." I sobbed.

"Oh cheer up Elsa, you just wait until he finds out the real truth the comes crawling to you." Said Olaf.

I smiled over at him.

* * *

><p><strong>JACK P.O.V<strong>

It's been quiet since Elsa left.

"TOOTH HAS BEEN TAKEN!" Yelled North.

"WHAT?!" Asked bunny.

Then North handed over a note.

Bunny read it out loud, "I've taken Tooth, wanna make a trade? meet me at the central corner." bunny read.

"Trade?" we all asked at the same time and looked at each other.

We then all hurried up and rode to Elsa ice castle, I wasn't happy about having to see her again.

It started to turn night fall.

We reach her castle.

She was having a snowball fight with the little snowman from earlier and a bigger snow monster.

They laughed and giggled, I then snuck a smirk, Bunny looked over noticing, I quickly went back to frowning.

"ELSA!" North said breaking up the snowball fight.

They all looked at North and dropped their snowballs.

"Get in." Said North.

Elsa walked up and climbed, we kept a good amount of distance.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Tooth has been taken by pitch, He left a note saying to meet him at the central corner." Said North.

"Okay lets go!" Said Elsa.

Then the reindeers shot off.

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA P.O.V<strong>

Jack and I kept our distance.

Then we finally reached the central corner.

We all stepped out.

We all looked around for any signs of pitch.

"Hello Guardians." We heard a hiss.

We all turned around and saw pitch with tooth sitting in a black sand bubble.

"TOOTH, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Asked North, She shook her head but there were tears streaming down her face.

"Let her go." Said Jack.

"Trade first!" Said Pitch.

"What do you want to trade?" Asked North.

Pitch made a devilish evil smirk, "Her..." He said Pointing at me.

"M-Me?" I swallowed.

"Yes." Said Pitch.

It was quiet, everyone starred at me.

"Okay, I will go with you." I said breaking the silence, everyone gasped, (Including Jack)

"But you have to let tooth go first." I said to him.

"Very well." He said then snapped, Tooth dropped out and started to cough.

"Elsa, Please you don't have to do this!" Said Tooth, the Guardians helped her up.

"Not like anyone would care." I said sadly looking back at Jack.

"Alright lets go." Said Pitch as he snapped his fingers.

Then Black sand started to swirl around me, I dropped on my knees and clutched chest as tears ran down my face. I then disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>JACK P.O.V<strong>

Elsa just disappeared.

Pitch laughed.

"What are you laughing about?" I gritted.

"About how bad you must feel, Elsa never kidnapped any children, that was just a rumor, what really happened his when she and her sister were _children _Elsa had to be locked away for 13 years in her room to keep her sister safe, for all those 13 years her parents raised her to believe that her powers were a curse, and guess what?, SHE'S THE QUEEN OF ARENDELLE!, On Elsa's coronation as queen she got to see her sister again after all those 13 years, but when they were little Elsa accidentally hurt Anna and her parents took them to these trolls and those trolls took Anna's memory so she could no longer remember of Elsa's powers, and guess what?, Anna tried to marry a man she just met so she could try and cover up the missing feeling of company, after that Elsa accidentally showed her powers and ran away." Said Pitch.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"So That's all just a rumor?!" I asked.

"YEP!, you see Jack if you wouldn't of been so rude, you two could be together, But now she all mine." Said Pitch, I felt that same jealous rise in me again, but this time I felt my blood over boil.

"I'm Mr. steal your girl." Said Pitch as he put on some sun glasses. (SWAG.)

"Now I must go make her become my bride." Said Pitch, That what he just said was a little to far, and that flipped my lid, I shot a huge icy blast at him, But he disappeared.

I felt anger rage inside me.

"We have to go find her!" I said pacing around.

"You all of a sudden care?" Asked Bunny.

"What?, No.- Yes." I admitted.

"But first, Tooth did that stuff really happen?" I asked.

"I don't know, Let's see Elsa memories." Said Tooth as she waved her hands, then an Image appeared were everyone could see.

_There was a Little girl with Bleach Blonde hair, Almost white, Like Elsa's... anyways she was sleeping then A little girl with strawberry hair Poked her Head Up Over the side Of the bed, I guess that is Anna._

_"Elsa! Psst Elsa!" Said Little Anna_

_then she jumped On Elsa's Bed and started to shake her,_

_"Elsa!, Wake up Wake up Wake up!" Said Anna_

_"Anna go Back to sleep." Said Little Elsa Opening One Of her Blue crystal Eyes_

_"UGH I Just Can't!" Said Anna as she flopped Over laying On Elsa_

_"The Skies awake so I'm Awake, So we Have to Play!" Said Anna_

_"Go Play by yourself!" Said Elsa as she pushed Anna Off the Bed, Anna Laid On the Ground, Then she got an idea_

_she climbed Back On the Bed, "Do you Wanna Build a snowman?" She asked Just like She did when I there, But this time Elsa Opened One Of his Eyes and smiled._

_then they went Running Down the Hall giggling._

_Then they Made it to a huge Room_

_"Do the Magic Do the Magic!" Said Anna_

_Then Elsa twirled her Hands Making a snowball appear with magic snowflakes Dancing around._

_"Ready?" Elsa Asked "Uh Huh Uh Huh!" Said Anna smiling then Elsa let her creation Fly Up In the Air and It Exploded and Made It snow._

_"THIS IS AMAZING!" Yelled Anna_

_"Watch This!" said Elsa as she Picked Up the bottom Of Her Little Dress and stomped her Foot and Made a sheet Of Ice Appear On the Floor._

_Anna slipped away_

_then they were making a snowman, "Hi Im Olaf an I Like Warm Hugs!" Elsa said In A Funny Voice_

_"I love you Olaf!" said Anna then Anna was skating with Olaf Around While Elsa was On the Back using snowy blast like a rocket._

_then they were sliding Down a snow pile as if it was a slide._

_Anna giggled "tickle bum!" Said Anna_

_Then Anna Jumped and Landed In a pile Of snow, She Got Up and Jumped Over But Elsa caught Her With a snow pile._

_Anna giggled and continued to Jump as Elsa made the snow piles Bigger and bigger_

_"Catch me!" Said Anna_

_"gotcha!" Said Elsa as she made another snow hill._

_then Anna started going a little to fast..._

_"AGAIN!" Yelled Anna_

_"Wait!" Said Elsa_

_But Anna ignored and continued to Jump Faster And Faster._

_"SLOW DOWN!" Yelled Elsa but then the rush made her slip._

_"Weeeeeeee!" said Anna as she fell._

_"ANNA!" Yelled Elsa then Elsa shot an snow flurry aiming at Anna's Feet, But it unfortunately Hit Anna's Forehead._

_Anna grunted In Pain._

_"Anna?" Asked Elsa as she ran over Anna and sat down and Held Her In Her Lap._

_"MAMA, PAPA!" Yelled Elsa then Hugged Anna then it showed her foot touching the ground and making the room frost, and making the snow man fall._

_It was little Anna, But she Had a white streak on her on the spot Elsa got her with on accident._

_she went to a window and saw it was snowing._

_then there was a knock at her door._

_"Elsa? *knock knock* Do you wanna build a snowman?" Sang Little Anna_  
><em>"Come on lets go and play<em>  
><em>I never see you anymore" she sang as she slid down the down<em>  
><em>"Come out the door<em>  
><em>It's like you've gone away-<em>  
><em>We used to be best buddies" sang Anna as she was playing with some dolls<em>  
><em>"And now we're not<em>  
><em>I wish you would tell me why!-<em>  
><em>Do you wanna build a snowman?<em>  
><em>It doesn't have to be a snowman." sang Anna as she peeked through the lock hole.<em>

_"go away Anna!' said Elsa from inside "ok byyyyyeeeee" sang Anna Then Elsa looked outside her window outside. then when she touched the window ceil it quickly frozen she gasped._

_Then she was with a tall man, He slipped a glove On her._

_"You see the gloves will help, Conceal it" said the man_

_"don't feel it don't let it show." they both said at the same time._

_Then Anna slipped down the hall to Elsa's door, She Looked about 8._

_she Knocked On the door._

_(knocks) "Do you want to build a snowman_  
><em>or ride our bike around the halls?" sang Anna as she went down the hall and down the Hall<em>  
><em>"I think some company is overdue<em>  
><em>I've started talking to<em>  
><em>The pictures on the walls<em>  
><em>(Hang in there, Joan!)" Sang Anna as she Pointed to the picture<em>  
><em>"It gets a little lonely,<em>  
><em>All these empty rooms,<em>  
><em>Just watching the hours tick by<em>  
><em>(tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock)" sang Anna as she laid on the floor and starred and followed the clocks tick<em>

_Then it showed Elsa she Looked about 11_

_"I'm scared IT'S GETTING STRONGER!" She panicked_

_"being scared will only Make it worse, Calm Down." said her father_

_"NO DON'T TOUCH ME!,Please I don't wanna hurt you!" said Elsa her Mother that looked a lot like Elsa with Brown Hair cuffed Her hands around her mouth._

_Then it showed Anna, she Looked about 15_

_then slipped down the hall she went to stop at Elsa's door, But she just walked away._

_then Anna ran to her Parents and Hugged them "see you in two weeks." Said Anna_

_then It showed Elsa, she was now 18_

_she Gave a bow._

_"Do you Have to go?" She asked_

_"You'll Be fine Elsa." said Her Father. then It showed Elsa and Anna's Parents Getting On a boat, Then It showed the same boat in a storm the a huge wave push the boat Under water._

_Then it showed a funeral, But Elsa wasn't there._

_Then it showed Anna walking down the hall to Elsa's Room._

_she Knocked On the door._

_"Elsa? please I know you're in there." Anna sang in a weak voice_

_"people Have been asking were you've Been, they say have courage, And I'm trying To I'm right out here for you Just let me in!" Sang Anna_

_then she leaned against the door. "We only Have each other, it's me and you, what are we gonna do?" she asked as she slid Down the door._

_"Do you Wanna Build a snowman?" She asked In a weak voice._

_Then it showed Elsa leaning against the Door, She shut her eyes Then It showed Her room completely Frozen._

"And this is right after you two met." said tooth.

_"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_  
><em>Not a footprint to be seen<em>  
><em>A kingdom of isolation,<em>  
><em>And it looks like I'm the queen." she sang in a sad weak voice.<em>

_"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_  
><em>Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!" she said as she hugged herself<em>

_"Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
><em>Be the good girl you always have to be<em>  
><em>Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know<em>  
><em>Well, now they know!" she sang as she ripped her remanding glove Off.<strong><br>**_

_"Let it go, let it go_  
><em>Can't hold it back anymore<em>  
><em>Let it go, let it go<em>  
><em>Turn away and slam the door!" she sang as she Made a snowman, the one from earlier, and a simple slow snowfall, then made it drop quickly<em>

_"I don't care_  
><em>What they're going to say<em>  
><em>Let the storm rage on,<em>  
><em>The cold never bothered me anyway!" she sang As she unclipped her dark purple cape and let it fly away<em>

_"It's funny how some distance_  
><em>Makes everything seem small<em>  
><em>And the fears that once controlled me<em>  
><em>Can't get to me at all!" she sang as she Ran up the Mountain.<em>

_"It's time to see what I can do_  
><em>To test the limits and break through<em>  
><em>No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!" She sang as she Made a small section of Ice stairs, then stepped on one of the stairs and made it crystal clear.<em>

_"Let it go, let it go_  
><em>I am one with the wind and sky<em>  
><em>Let it go, let it go<em>  
><em>You'll never see me cry!" she sang As she spread her hands and Ran up the steps turning it crystal clear then reach the Top.<em>

_"Here I stand_  
><em>And here I'll stay<em>  
><em>Let the storm rage on!" she sang as she stomped her foot and Made a huge snowflake appear on the ground, then Looked around at the perimeter Then Made the snowflake beneath my feet rise.<em>

_"My power flurries through the air into the ground_  
><em>My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around<em>  
><em>And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast<em>  
><em>I'm never going back,<em>  
><em>The past is in the past!" she sang as she Made a Huge ice chandelier Appear, then she ripped Off the tiara on her head and threw it aside<em>

_"Let it go, let it go_  
><em>And I'll rise like the break of dawn<em>  
><em>Let it go, let it go<em>  
><em>That perfect girl is gone!" she sang as she ripped her hair out of it's bun and Into a long french Braid and Pushed the Bangs Back, then gestured her Hand Up and Made a light Blue ice dress that showed One of her legs And Made a long Ice cape with snowflake designs.(HER DRESS SHE HAS NOW)<em>

_"Here I stand_  
><em>In the light of day<em>  
><em>Let the storm rage on,<em>  
><em>The cold never bothered me anyway!" she sang Out loud to show Off her huge ice castle to the World, Then she turned around and walked Back inside and the Ice balcony's door magically Slammed by themselves.<em>

Then the image disappeared, We were still In Awe.

we then flew back to the North Pole to come up with A plan.

**THAT WAS SO AWESOME, AND LONG I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER, AND I'LL HAVE ANOTHER COMING MAYBE TOMORROW MORNING, SO UNTIL THEN, LOVE YA! BYE XOXOXO**


	4. given up on hope

**JACK P.O.V**

"I say we break in, and get Elsa back!" Said North.

"Or we can make another trade, just not with a person." Suggested bunny.

"Or we can just sneak in, beat pitch there and take Elsa back." Said Tooth.

"Or we can trick him." I bunny, I sat on the window ceil, sad and depressed.

Then North walked over to me, "Are you alright?" He asked, I pulled my hoodie over my head.

"I don't know, It's just that every Time I see Elsa, I get have this weird unknown feeling I've never had before." I answered.

North laughed and sat down, "Jack, that's not a weird unknown feeling, Jack you fell in love!" North chuckle.

My eyes widened As I realized, He was right.

Then the balcony doors opened, a group of people walked in.

"Where's Elsa?" Asked a girl with strawberry colored hair.

"Who are you?" Asked tooth

"I'm Anna, this is Kristoff my husband, Rapunzel my long haired cousin, Flynn, Rapunzel's husband." Said Anna, wait Anna?

"Wait a minute, are you Elsa's sister?" Asked bunny.

"Yes I am." Said Anna.

"Uh well you see, Elsa just kinda traded herself to save tooth from pitch." Bunny stuttered.

"WHAT?!" She screamed, it then got very hot.

Fire flurries built up in Anna's hands.

The Guardians gasped.

She soon noticed and stopped.

"Sorry." She said making the room temperature went normal.

"Kristoff, we have to go get her!" Said Anna

"Okay, do you guys know where she might be?" Asked Kristoff.

I thought for a moment... "PITCH'S LIAR!" I spat out.

"Jack, why didn't why tell that this before?" Asked North, I shrugged.

"Anyways let's go save Jack's girlfriend!" Bunny joked, I playfully rolled my eyes Everyone jumped into the sleigh and rode off.

Anna and Rapunzel Talked the whole way, I pulled my hoodie over my head and looked up at the sky, "I'm coming for you Elsa." I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA P.O.V<strong>

I woke up in a small room, I soon noticed I was hand cuffed in chains.

I thought of a way to break out as I stood up,

Then I sat back down remembering that this was to save tooth, and that nobody would be happy if I became freed, especially Jack.

I felt tears flood my eyes as I hid my face in my hand cuffed hands.

I leaned up against the wall and began to sing.

"I settled down  
>A twisted up frown<br>Disguised as a smile, well  
>You would've never known" I sang trying not to bust into tears.<p>

"I had it all  
>But not what I wanted<br>'Cause hope for me  
>Was a place uncharted<br>And overgrown" I sang as I looked down at the hand cuffs.

"You'd make your way in  
>I'd resist you just like this<br>"You can't tell me {how} to feel!"  
>The truth never set me free<br>So I did it myself" I sang

"You can't be too careful anymore  
>When all that is waiting for you<br>Won't come any closer  
>You've got to reach out a little more<br>More  
>More<br>More, more!" I Sang as the room temp dropped to freezing cold

"Open your eyes,  
>Like I opened mine<br>It's only the real world:  
>A life you will never know" I sang sadly as it grew colder and colder<p>

"Shifting your weight  
>To throw off the pain<br>Well you can ignore it  
>But only for so long" I sang sadly<p>

"You look like I did  
>You resist me just like this<br>"You can't tell me how to heal!  
>And it hurts remembering<br>How it felt to shut down" I sang

"You can't be too careful anymore  
>When all that is waiting for you<br>Won't come any closer  
>You've got to reach out a little more<br>More  
>More<br>More, more" I sang as frost crawled from beneath me.

"The truth never set me free  
>The truth never set me free<br>The truth never set me free  
>So I'll do it myself" I sang as the frost covered the whole room.<p>

"You can't be too careful anymore  
>When all that is waiting for you<br>Won't come any closer  
>You've got to reach out." I sang as the room froze<p>

"Can't be too careful anymore  
>When all that is waiting for you<br>Won't come any closer  
>You've got to reach out<br>More  
>More<br>More  
>More, more" I sang as I sat there in the cold (Not that it bothered me.) I then gave up and let my head drop and I began to sob.<p>

**OMG THAT IS SO SAD! I THINK I MIGHT CRY! HERES MORE COMING YOUR WAY! XOXOXO**


	5. black streak

**JACK P.O.V**

We landed on the frozen lake I rose from and went in the woods were we had found the broken wooden bed.

we all jumped down and landed, we looked around and heard the echo's of Elsa's sobbing.

We all followed it.

The echo's led us to a door, North went to grab the handle, when he did he jumped back loudly whispering, "Cold, Cold, Cold, Cold!"

I rolled my eyes and opened the doors were I saw a frozen room and Elsa sobbing with her face hiding in her knees.

She looked up with teary eyes, "No, No, No, No!, you guys have to go, It's not safe here if he finds out.-" Elsa whispered, I cut her off.

"We're busting you out." I told her walking over to her noticing the hand cuffs.

"No, I'm what he wants, and if that keeps him from harming anything or anyone, then So be it." Said Elsa.

"Don't worry we have full plan!" Said North.

"We do?" Asked tooth, North shrugged.

she quickly stood up being this close I noticed I was only a couple inches taller than her.

I then noticed I was starring at her, I then snapped back into reality and froze and freed her from the cuffs, she looked down at her hands.

then Pitch walked in.

"FROST!" He hissed.

Then he swirled some black dust and was about to shoot it at me, "JACK!" Elsa screamed and pushed me out of the way, I looked over after I hit the ground and saw she got hit by the black sand blast, North quickly caught her before she could hit the ground.

I ran over and looked down at her, A black streak stroked down her hair.

"A black streak?" Anna said looking down.

As pitch looked at her he ran away in fear and disappeared.

North handed Elsa over.

"I know where we need to go to go get help!" Said Kristoff.

"Where?' Asked North.

"Arendelle, We need to go see my family the trolls." Said Kristoff.

North got out a snow globe and whispered to it and threw it, We all ran in Then wait a minute,... I'm holding Elsa.

I soon noticed and secretly cuddled her.

Then we all reach and stood in the middle of a bunch of rocks, they all started to roll towards us, they opened ip to be the trolls they were talking about.

"There is fearful magic here." Said An old troll the he noticed Elsa.

"Come come bring her here." He told me, I leaned down as he held his hand over her forehead.

He closed his eyes as he was seeing a memory from what just happened.

"Oh No this is bad." He said opening his eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"She's in terrible danger." He told me.

"What?, What do you mean?" I asked.

"I Mean,- well let me sum it up for you, if she would've saved you, you would of died right on the stop, but since her power is stronger, shes got a bit longer, in other words, she saved your ass, and now she dying for it." He told me.

"Wait, SHE'S DYING?!" Asked Anna.

"I'm afraid so, She has a couple more weeks, maybe even two." He told us.

"Is there anything to save her?" I asked.

"Yes, there is one thing, _A true loves first kiss._" he Answered.

I Looked down at Elsa who was still knocked out.

"Okay thank you." Said Kristoff then we all left and went back to the North pole, I tucked Elsa in a room North had gave her, I looked down at her beautiful face, I stroked her cheek and kissed her cold forehead and left the room with butterflies raging in my stomach (Not literally)

I walked out were everyone was sitting down, pouting or either crying, I grew sad as well.

Knowing that Elsa could die made me die inside.

I would be her love, but she probably Hates me now because of what I've said.

I sat on the window as I could still feel Elsa's cold skin on my cold lips.

Then I guess her name was, Rapunzel opened the door to were Elsa was in.

"She awake!" said Rapunzel, the Elsa walked out starring down at the black streak i her hair.

"ELSA!" Anna yelled as she ran over and hugged her.

Then Kristoff, Hiccup, Flynn, And Rapunzel all walked over and group hugged Elsa.

they all backed away when Elsa fell to her knees, I peeked over and saw another black streak appear.

"ELSA!, are you okay?!" Asked Anna Helping her up.

"Yes, I'm fine, I'll be right back." Said Elsa as she walked away and climbed out a window and left.

**OH SHIT!, WHERE DO YOU THINK ELSA IS GOING, AND WILL JACK THANK HER FOR SAVING HIS FROSTY ASS/ IF YOU KNOW ME, YOU KNOW I LOVE THE REVIEWS!, AND I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE ROMANCE!, LOVE YA, BYE! XOXOXOXO**


	6. Dark boring days

**ELSA P.O.V**

I need to take a walk, get away from all the stress, But I felt like someone was watching me...

I looked around and saw a shadow in the trees.

I squinted and tried to look closer, then the shadow snapped the branch it was standing on and fell, I couldn't see who it was, but the unknown shadow landed in a snow pile.

I walked closer to the snow pile then The person popped out, I jumped and screamed,..."JACK!"

He gave a nervous smile.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" I asked

"Oh, I just forgot to thank you for saving me." Said Jack, I was stunned by his sudden politeness.

"Oh, Your welcome." I said, That's all I had to say.

He just smiled, that gave me butterflies.

Just as I was about to say something I fell onto my knees clutching my chest and looked down at my braid to see another black streak appear, Jak ran over and picked me up bridal style.

He looked down and smiled as he walked with me in his arms, My eyesight became blurry, the last thing I remember is Jack and I shooting away in the cold thin air.

**2 HOURS LATER**

I woke up in the same little room from earlier.

I looked in the mirror and saw that I had 3 black streaks.

I sighed.

I let my hair loose out of it's braid and sat on the bed and let out a long sigh.

Then there was a little knock at the door,I sighed, "Come in!"

Then Jack walked in and paused when he saw I had my long hair down.

He began to droll, I giggled.

He snapped back into reality and shook his head.

"Uh,-Anyways,- H-How are you feeling?" He stuttered then ended with a nervous fake smile.

I giggled again, "Fine, And thank you." I thanked him, He nodded.

What in the world made Jack become more nicer than me?

"Well,-Uh,-I Um,- Gotta go." He stuttered again.

He closed the door from the outside I heard him hitting himself whispering, "Stupid,Stupid,Stupid!"

I giggled, then stood up and looked in the mirror at my 3 black streaks.

I sighed then re braided my hair to it's normal french braid.

Then I heard another knock on the door.

"Come in!"

The my long haired cousin Rapunzel walked in.

"Hey Elsa how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Fine." I said the hugged her, She hugged back.

We talked for a couple minutes as she told me I needed a true loves first kiss, Or I would die in 1-2 weeks.

When she left I felt depression fell on top of me.

what If Jack isn't really trying to be nice to me?, What if North in the others are forcing him to be in because I'm dying?

I would never be able to be saved anyways because I don't have a true love,... I then thought of Jack, How come Love makes me think of him?

AM I LOVE WITH HIM!?, I CAN'T BE!, HE HATES ME, W HATE EACH OTHER, I think Me hating him is starting to slip away slowly and ever so sneakily.

I walked around angry the whole day, Everyone would always give a confused look when I storm by angrily.

As the days went by I got 1 streak every 2 days, I now have 8 streaks, I now have 3 more streaks, so my hair is now black but with 3 blonde streaks.

Since then for some reason I've been feeling really angry.

"Elsa,... your hair." Said Jack pointing out my black all my 3 blonde streak hair.

"WELL MAYBE I LIKE IT!" I said then slammed my room door.

I sat on my bed thinking to myself,.. Why did I save Jack?, Is it because of these feelings for him?

The thoughts jumped around in my head.

I was so angry that if anyone was to talk to me right now I would most likely throat punch them.

* * *

><p><strong>JACK P.O.V <strong>

We were all confused and Surprised from Elsa's new behavior.

"The fear... It's consuming her!" Said Anna.

We all starred down at the floor sadly.

Knowing Elsa is going to die any day next week makes the world seem boring and lifeless.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Kristoff and Hiccup sadly.

That question seemed to be unanswered.

we all just stayed quiet for the rest of the day feeling sad and confused, North didn't eat any cookies, Tooth didn't bother to think of any teeth, Bunny didn't paint any eggs, and I didn't even set off winter, I didn't even think about it, All I thought of is Elsa and I being happily together and setting off winter together.

**OH MY GOODNESS, ELSA! DON'T LET THE FEAR CONSUME YOU! AGAIN LIKE I'VE SAID 5 TIMES NOW THIS IS A COVER BY THE STORY THE SNOW QUEEN, IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS YET, CHECK IT OUT, IT'S A REALLY AWESOME STORY! WHAT DO YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT? LEAVE IN A REVIEW ON WHAT THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE ABOUT NEXT, LOVE YA, BYE! XOXOXO**


	7. 2nd appearance

**STILL JACK P.O.V**

Elsa still walked around acting like she was going to neck punch somebody if they talked to her.

She mainly stayed in her room.

and she only has a couple more days.

we all heart a faint scream come from Elsa's room, we all ran in, she was collapsed on the ground clenching her chest, and another black streak appeared, she now had two more to go.

Anna,Rapunzel,Kristoff and I all ran over to help her up, she coughed.

She smiled then, her smiled disappeared.

Everyone stayed quite as if they could feel the fear and sadness inside her.

We all stood there sadly.

_"Finally!, I have you all together while fear fills the room." _Said an evil voice.

We all turned our heads around and saw none other than,... "PITCH!" Yelled tooth.

He stopped her before she could charge towards him, "I wouldn't do that,I take her so quickly you would of never noticed, Not like you would care anyways." Said Pitch.

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA P.O.V<strong>

That was true.

"Don't worry Elsa he's lying." Said North, I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes not believing him on that one.

"And I shall make her my queen." Said Pitch, Then that was it for Jack, He yelled at the top of lungs, "SHE'S MINE!" he yelled as he shot ice at him.

Did he just really say I was his?

Pitch dodged it a disappeared.

Everyone was shocked on what he just said, "Elsa did you hear that?!" Anna squealed.

I Had to say something before it got awkward, "Nope." I shrugged and walked out, I hid behind the wall and took a deep breath, I have to take in what he just said.

It was actually making my happy and excited.

I heard whispers, then Anna's, Rapunzel's, And Meirda's squeals... And Hiccup's?

I rolled my eyes smiling and walked away.

I heard whispering ad giggling get close, I turned around and saw everyone following me (except Jack).

They stopped when I looked at them.

I took another step, they got closer while giggling and whispering, I looked bow raising a brow.

They stopped again, I tuned around ad walked again, they giggled and whispered, when I turned around I saw Jack In the background face palm himself.

I quickly slipped through the library door and walked over found a good book, grabbed it and sat down.

After an hour of reading I got to thinking about what Jack said.

it replayed like a broken recorder.

_"SHE'S MINE!"_

I brought Joy and wander to my heart.

Did he Really mean it?

Was it just a Lie?

Was He just saying that because he didn't want the Guardians to be mad at him for not doing anything?

What if he did mean it?

No, He didn't, he hates me because of those stupid lies.

At night fall, snores echoed the Halls.

I climbed in my bed and fell asleep, my dreams were very twisted between good and bad like princess bride.

I Don't know what to do with these mixed emotions about... Jack?

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE, IT WAS BECAUSE I WAS WORKING ON THIS CHAP, OR HOMEWORK, SO ELSA HAS TWO MORE STREAKS TO GO, AND SINCE ALL OF HER STREAKS APPEAR BY HER FALLING ONTO HER KNEES AND CLUTCHING HER CHEST, WE CAN KEEP THAT BUT LEAVE IN A REVIEW OF WERE THE NEXT STREAK SHOULD TAKE PLACE, LIKE THE WORKSHOP, OR HER ICE PLACE, BUT IF THE ICE PALACE YOU WANT YOU CAN LEAVE IN A REVIEW ON WHY EVERYONE WENT THERE, OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT, WELL LOVE YA, BYE! XOXOXOXO**


End file.
